


A Handsome Bunch

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-13 00:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 985
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16881951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: So, could you please write one where Sam and Dean go on a hunting trip alone because the reader has a cold and then Gabe appears and they make a film night, but Gabriel makes all handsome caretakers look like him, because he is jealous?:D





	A Handsome Bunch

“You guys, I’m fine.” You wheezed out as you followed the boys to the garage wrapped up in a cozy blanket. “Just shoot me up with some meds and I’ll be good to….” Your voice cut off as you experienced a wretched coughing fit.  
Dean flinched back with some disgust on his face while Sam came over, gently rubbing your back until you stopped coughing. “We’ll be fine. While we’re gone you need to rest.”  
“Sammy’s right, (Y/N).” Dean opened the driver’s door. “Plus you could get us sick. Just take some time off and get better.”  
“Oh….okay.” You started coughing again.  
“Here, let me help you back to bed.” Sam wrapped a strong arm around you guiding you back to you bedroom in the bunker. He pulled the covers back, so you could climb in and then covered you back up.  
“Need anything else?” He looked down at you with those soft eyes of his, brushing some hair out of your face.  
“Tissues.” You sniffed. Sam reached over and grabbed a few, but then reconsidered and just gave you the entire box. “Thanks.” You held the box close to your chest as you snuggled under the covers for warmth.  
“Stay safe.”  
“You too.” You sighed out before closing your eyes.

Crumpled up tissues littered the bed as you groggily sat up, searching for someone. “Dean? Sam?” Oh yeah...they went on a hunt. Your brain started turning again as memories fitted themselves together. You swung your legs over the side of the bed, stopping yourself from standing up as you fought off some dizziness.  
“You okay there, cupcake?”  
You slowly lifted your head to find Gabriel standing in the doorway with concern all over his face. “Just got a cold…” You sniffed, trying to find a clean tissue to use. “What’re you doing here?”  
“Sasquatch sent a prayer my way. Apparently he was worried about you…..and he looks to be right.” Gabriel wandered over and placed his hand on your forehead. You leaned into his touch and frowned when he pulled away. “Well looks like it’s up to me then.” He took a step back, surveying the room. “First things first.” He snapped his fingers, disposing of the used tissues. “Now lay back and enjoy the show.”  
“Show?” You coughed out as you laid back down on your bed.  
Gabriel didn’t leave you hanging for long as you modest T.V. expanded to fill the wall. Your plain sheets were changed to silk with decorative blankets covering you up. One of your favorite movies started playing on the screen as Gabriel scooted you over, so he could lay on the bed.  
“Just say the word if you need anything else, my dear.” Gabriel brought his arm around you, letting you lay back to use his chest as a pillow.  
“I’m good for now.” You leaned back more, letting your eyes grow heavy again.  
Gabriel didn’t bother to wake you up as you took a little nap, although his whiskey eyes stopped paying attention to the screen and focused on you. Your face was pale with a crusty nose that would make most people keep away, but the archangel had no problem with it. He gently ran his fingers through your hair, occasionally letting some of his grace seep into your body to relieve some of the discomfort.  
By the middle of the second movie you woke up with Gabriel’s arm still wrapped around you. “Hey.” You arched your back, trying to flex your stiff muscles.  
“How you doing, cupcake?”  
“Need some meds.” Your throat was dry and hot, making your words barely come out.  
“Don’t worry...I got it.” Gabriel gave you a bright smile that warmed you to your core. It was a smile he only saved for you, one that made you truly believe he was an archangel.  
Your bedroom door open and you half expected it to be one of the brothers, but instead a Gabriel-look-a-like stood there with a silver platter in hand, dressed in a crisp black suit.  
“I have brought your medicine, Miss (Y/N). I hope everything is to your liking.” He bowed, holding the silver platter out for you.  
“Th-thanks…” You started to giggle, but ended up coughing more. You took the medicine without delay and the other Gabriel took his leave. You arched an eyebrow at the real Gabriel, then turned back to the movie.  
As the night progressed, other Gabriels showed up. Some brought candy, tissues, cough drops, and one served a delicious dinner. Each time it made you smile more, seeing Gabriel dressed in such a clean cut look. The nice part of it was the real Gabriel never left your side and kept you warm in bed.  
Although it started to get a little ridiculous when all the male characters in the movies turned into Gabriel-look-a-likes. You swatted his chest, smiling. “Turn them back.”  
“But they’re so handsome.” He winked.  
“Of course they are, but….it’s hard to tell who is who.” You reasoned, finding a crack in his defense.  
“Fine. I’ll make it easier.”  
You turned back towards the scene finding that the Gabriel-look-a-likes now had the same hair style and clothing as the characters. You started laughing really hard and couldn’t stop as the characters interacted with one another. Soon Gabriel was laughing along with you, cracking jokes and poking fun at himself.  
After the laughter died down, you snuggled back against him, finding that your eyes were heavy again. “Thanks, Gabe.” You ran a hand over his chest before wrapping it around him, pulling him in for a tight hug. “You’re my favorite.” You whispered.  
“You’re my favorite too, (Y/N). Although don’t tell Cassie, he might get jealous.” Gabriel laid down on your bed all the way as he snapped the T.V. off. You let out a soft giggle before snuggling into his chest.


End file.
